Compositions which are stable in the absence of moisture, but when exposed to moisture crosslink to form elastomers at room temperature are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,576 to Sweet. These compositions are prepared by mixing a diorganopolysiloxane having terminal condensable groups with a silicon compound having at least three oxime groups per molecule bonded to silicon via oxygen. Additional materials may be added to the compositions such as catalysts, fillers, pigments, adhesive promoters and dielectric materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compositions which are stable in the absence of moisture, but crosslink in the presence of moisture at room temperature to form elastomers. Another object of the present invention is to provide homogeneous compositions containing a diorganopolysiloxane having terminal condensable groups and a silicon compound having at least three oxime groups bonded to a silicon atom via oxygen. Still another object of the present invention is to provide compositions which form elastomers at temperatures as low as 0.degree. C. in the presence of moisture and in the absence of organometallic compounds. A further object of the present invention is to provide crosslinkable compositions which after long-term storage crosslink to form elastomers. A still further object of the present invention is to provide compositions containing organosilicon compounds having at least three oxime groups per molecule bonded to the silicon atom via oxygen which are liquid at room temperature.